


Sweet Melody

by NanaAnaAnnie



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Dead Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Allison Hargreeves, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Luther Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Dies, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie
Summary: Vanya kills herself, how will her family react?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: i know is in the tags, but there is suicide in this story. Don't read if you're sensitive to this kind of thing.

Vanya takes a deep breath, eyes closed while considering her options. All the events that happened during the day that took her to the position she was in now, with a rope around her neck already decided on what she was going to do, and with her blood creating a red puddle under her, passed through her mind like a melancholic music on repeat. 

The two big cuts on her arms being her last attempt to feel something real and the rope around her neck, just to make sure that if someone got in there, they wouldn't have a chance to save her. 

She took her last breaths, enjoying the air that passed through her lungs for the last time, watched the dark sky through the living room window with a half smile on her face. Raindrops, drizzle, falling outside sode 

It was like the world was crying and was mourning the woman's decision. 

Vanya doesn't know who will find her body, she knows it will be one of her siblings (Or Pogo and Grace, but she really hopes that they don't), but that wouldn't be her problem. 

She also knows that none of them would care, they never cared, they've made that very clear, especially today. 

The Hargreeves siblings met for the first time after many years for their father's funeral, but for some reason, the house closed. Nobody could get in or out, the six were stuck there (Except Five, but he didn't seem to mind staying there). That was three days ago. 

Three days of listening to her siblings talking and laughing to each other, three days of being completely ignored, three days of deep pain where she remembered all the things she went through in that house alone. 

Vanya has bulimia, or at least she thinks she has, she was never really diagnosed by a professional, but she thinks it's kind of obvious, after all, she almost never eats and when she does, she forces herself to vomit everything. 

An addiction that has been created over the years 

A habit that started when she was still a child. First of all, she stopped doing or feeling things that weren't an agonizing pain (when her father and siblings were out on missions she didn't even got out of bed). Secondly, she gradually stopped eating. Thirdly, she started dissassociaiting and, finally, suicidal thoughts hit her like a truck. 

During her childhood and adolescence she tried to kill herself three times, the first time she was a coward and gave up, the second time Pogo found her and stopped her (After that, he and her mother started to recognize the signs of her habits and did everything to to prevent). The third time what made her give up was the hope she had that Five would come home, but now she knows he doesn't care either. 

And then, for one last time, she cried. Cried for the relationship she never had with her siblings, cried for the love she never had, she cries when she observed how beautiful the sky was, how it cried not only for her, but with her. 

She would soon be as free as the drops of water falling on the flowers and leaves of the trees, she would soon be at peace. 

She longed for that, longed for the feeling that she could finally be at peace away from it all. But still, a small part of her hoped that at least one of her siblings would show up to stop her. That at least one of them cared enough to come and see how she was doing. 

'Are you happy now? You will get rid of me. Are you proud of me?' 

She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She knows that she doesn't have much time to do what she has to do, her mother and Pogo will soon notice her absence. 

They realized the second stage as soon as it started, but this time it is different, things have grown much faster than the other times. 

This time, she would go ahead with her decision. 

That same morning, Vanya got up from her bed after lying for a long time, looking at nothing. She stood for at least half an hour trying to build up the courage to leave her room and face her family. She couldn't believe she was in this situation, she always felt trapped inside the house, but now, literally she and her siblings were trapped inside. 

Pogo had come to her room earlier, he and her mom never told anyone about the cycle in which Vanya was held hostage by her own mind, and she would be forever grateful for that, but he insisted that she speak to someone. 

"Miss, Vanya. I know we've had this conversation before, but reconsider, maybe they'll hear you" 

"Master Five is your best friend, no. I'm sure he will hear you." 

Vanya wanted to believe his words so bad, she believed his words. But as it turned out, he was wrong about Five. She was wrong about him. 

That Five, he was not her Five, her Five would never send her away like this one did. Her Five would never have said that whatever it was that she needed to say was not important enough for him now. 

Her Five would have listened to her, he would have said she was crazy for thinking that way. Her Five wouldn't have let her out that door, wouldn't have let her take the rope. Her Five would never have left her alone. She missed him. 

But if for some reason someone thinks this is an impulsive decision, know that it is not. She tried to seek help from her other siblings, she swears she did. 

She tried Allison, who rolled her eyes saying that they were no longer children and that the whole situation with her daughter was enough, she didn't need Vanya's problems taking up space in her mind. 

She tried Klaus, who was too high to pay attention to anything she said. Who laughed as she felt a lump in her throat preventing her from saying what she really needed. 

She tried Diego, who said that if she really wanted his help, she should have thought better of it before she published a book talking about shit about him. 

She even tried Luther, who was her last attempt to get help, the two were never close, she is not sure what she expected to happen, but in any way it did not work. 

She was so tired when she looked at her violin, of course it would be with her there. Her violin would accompany her to the end of the line, then her gaze went to the bedrooms corridor, where her brothers and sister were sleeping peacefully without even imagining the nightmare that awaited them in the morning. 

She hopes that the letters left in their rooms will help them in some way. Vanya loves her family, even if they never loved her the same way back. 

Her eyes were heavy, the lack of blood was already making her dizzy when she leaned on the rail. 

"I'm sorry." She whispers before throwing herself forward. 

The sound of her neck snapping as it broke echoed through the house, like a sweet melody in her ears as she thought, her final thought. 

'I'm finally free.'


	2. Luther

He woke up with a small sigh, his senses were still not 100% when he turned over in bed. But he is sure that he heard a noise of paper being teased, sitting on the bed, he saw an envelope beside him. 

Confused, he picks up the envelope and opens it slowly as he arranges himself to be more comfortable in bed. 

His name was written in cursive and he was sure he knew that letter, but he couldn't say where. 

"Luther, 

Did you know that I can no longer remember the times when you were my big brother? But I remember all the times you took care of the others, that is, of course, before you decided that your role as Number One was more important. 

But even after that, there were times when you still took care of others like a brother should, but never with me. I wasn't part of Umbrella Academy, was i, it wasn't worth doing to me what you did for others. 

I don't care about the missions or the powers, when I was younger sure i wanted to be included, but it was never about wanting to go on missions, the only thing I always wanted was my family by my side, but I know it can't happen, at least not anymore. 

I just wanted to say that I understand now and I forgive you. You were just a child, just like me, trying to survive and trying to prove yourself to a man who didn't love us, so I understand, you did your best to take care of everyone. 

I just wanted you to know that before I left. I love you, Luther and goodbye. 

Love, V. "

He was confused by why she wrote that letter, goodbye? What did she mean by that? 

But he didn't have much time to think about it, a cry for help from Klaus brought him out of his thoughts. 

He left his room quickly and came face to face with Diego, the two stared at each other for a few seconds before running towards the screams, not only from Klaus, but Allison as well. 

Along the way, he noticed an envelope like his in Diego's hand and felt his blood run cold. He already had an idea of what it meant but it was as if he couldn't admit it was true. 

Not all the years of training he had with his father could prepare him for the scene before him. 

Vanya was hanging by the neck with a huge pool of blood, her own blood, underneath her. Blood was everywhere and spread even more as Allison tried to free her. 

Diego used one of his knives to tear the rope while Klaus and Allison took the woman's body, Five was paralyzed at his side, the shorter one arrived a few seconds after him and was frozen in place. 

Allison's sobs brought Luther back to his senses, their mom and Pogo appeared shortly afterwards and they both had a sad expression. 

Diego and Allison tried to stop the blood from Vanya's wrists, but they knew it wouldn't work, it had been hours since she had blood in her body. 

Klaus was kneeling in the puddle in their sister's blood, silent tears falling from his eyes as he stared at his bloody hands. 

Luther can feel his own tears streaming as he took Diego and Allison off Vanya's body. 

The two fought against at first, Allison gave up first and went to Five who was still in the same place. Luther had to use his two arms to keep Diego in place and then did something neither of them ever did. 

He hugged Diego, but what surprised him even more was the fact that Diego hugged him back, too tired to maintain his tough face. 

Their little sister had just killed herself and they had no idea what to do now


	3. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego reads his letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me too long to update

Diego woke up with a bad feeling in his chest, he couldn't explain what it was, but it was what he was feeling. Sitting on his bed, he looked around his room, his eyes stopped on a piece of paper that was beside the bed.

With a sigh, he took the paper and opened it carefully.

"Diego,

Your anger is always getting in the way of your happiness, you should be in therapy. I know my opinion isn't worth much to you, but I thought you should know. You use anger as a defense mechanism, but not only for that, it's also the way you express your feelings, at least with me. For a long time I thought you hated me, I still do, but I know you love me. I at least like to think that you love me, because I love you.

I want you to know, you and the others, that it doesn't matter if you said something different and tried to help me, I would still do it. It was too late for me, I don't want to disturb your life any more, I hope you will forgive me for all the pain I caused you, because I forgave you for everything.

Love, V."

Alisson's screams interrupted his thoughts, and everything that happened next was so fast that he didn't have time to precess everything and when he realized his clothes were stained with Vanya's sage and he was being hugged by Luther.

He didn't have the strength to speak, in his mind, he kept thinking about the last words he had said to his sister the day before. When she went to ask for his help, all he did was make her feel worse.

If he would ever forgive her for writing the book, he probably would. Maybe he never forgave her for killing himself, but he doesn't think he's capable of forgiving himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me thoughts, i'd love to read 'em

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i'll update again, but if i do it would be like, the siblings reading the letters and reacting to Vanya's death.
> 
> Tell me if you want to read that  
>  ❤❤


End file.
